fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phosphora
Phosphora the Lightning Flash (電光のエレカ Denkou no Ereka "Eleka the Lightning") is a boss in Kid Icarus: Uprising and one of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Characteristics Appearance Phosphora is a young-looking, blonde-haired girl. She has a blue scarf that can conduct electricity, causing it to levitate and become rapturous when Phosphora harnesses electricity. She wears blue-and-white clothes in addition to purple bands and black wraps around her arms and legs and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh, likely as a token of her affiliation with Viridi. Phosphora can manipulate electricity and turn into a bolt of lightning, allowing her to travel at high speeds and teleport. She is extremely powerful and attacks her enemies ferociously and mercilessly. Personality Phosphora's personality is that of a stereotypical, stuck-up teenage girl. She can be quite rude to her opponents, often pointing out their flaws and mocking them for it, such as Pit's height and Palutena's age. She can also be quite lazy, often passing off comments or events that don't concern her and handling almost everything with a nonchalant attitude. She also has somewhat flirtatious nature, having flirted with Pit on several occasions. Despite these odd quirks, she is a fierce fighter and shows great ferocity in battle. She is very brave and always faces her enemies head on. She can be caring and nice to her friends and allies, though. Abilities As her title implies, Phosphora has the power to manipulate electricity for a number of purposes. With this, she can turn into a bolt of lightning, move at incredible speeds, and teleport. Phosphora can fire bolts of electricity at opponents and electrify the air around her. Phosphora can also use her electrokinesis to create storms. However, if she expends energy too fast, she tires easily and must recharge. Canon Appearances Kid Icarus: Uprising After defeating Thanatos in a war between the Forces of Nature and the Underworld Army, Phosphora goes to the abandoned Thunder Cloud Temple to recharge. Lucky for Pit, Phosphora was wounded from her battle with Thanatos, so Pit could defeat her. After her defeat, she disappears in a flash of light. Surprisingly, Phosphora later appears to take care of the Lightning Chariot after Pit arrives at Palutena's Temple and again when Dark Pit was knocked off of it after ramming it into the gateway to the Chaos Vortex that the Chaos Kin created. Phosphora acts somewhat friendly towards Pit, and sometimes flirts with him, even in the middle of their fight. She acts much more catty towards Palutena. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U As of 3/21/2014, she was confirmed by Masahiro Sakurai to appear as a trophy in the Wii U version of the game. Much later on 8/29/14, Phosphora was revealed to be an Assist Trophy as well. In this role, she takes to the sky, traveling at a high speed and firing lightning bolts at opponents. Should she be attacked, it will cause her to flinch, thus temporarily stopping her from attacking. Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Assemble Phosphora appears an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Assemble. ''A beautiful and powerful electricity-based warrior in the Forces of Nature. She can turn into a bolt of lightning, move at incredible speeds, and teleport. Phosphora can also use her electrokinesis to create storms. However, if she expends energy too fast, she tires easily and must recharge. '' She also appears in the trailer "Plastic Power", similar to Lyn, breaking free from an Assist Trophy to a new character. She attacks both Pit and Palutena before being stopped by Reggie's Wii Fit Trainer amiibo. Kid Icarus: Mythis She appears as one of the three main playable characters, making her introduction in the game during Chapter 3. Her lightning abilities manage to screw with Orco's size changing abilities, and through this Pit, Palutena, and Phosphora are able to defeat Orcos. She later tags along with the two in order to locate Viridi, for better or worse. It is around Chapter 6 that she begins to aknowledge the three of them as a team and made tracksuits for them (which Pit and Palutena find rather tacky). Gallery Phosphora3D.png|Phosphora in 3D. Phosphora.png|Phosphora in Kid Icarus: Uprising. 640px-SSB for Wii U Phosphora.jpg|Phosphora next to Palutena. PhosphoraMythis.png|Phosphora in Kid Icarus: Mythis. PhosphoraPit.png|Pit's Phosphora inspired alternate as seen in Fighters of Lapis 5. PhosphoraTracksuitMythis.png|Tracksuit Phosphora in Kid Icarus: Mythis. 5.1.Phospora Flying.png 5.2.Phospora posing.png 5.3.Phospora preparing to strike.png 5.4.Phospora shooting a jolt.png 5.5.Phospora shooting lightning balls.png }} Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Forces of Nature Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Villains